islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble With Trains 2
The Trouble with Trains 2 is the second movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Plot After three months, Nubby was almost finished on fixing Gordon, The massive white electric train is workong for one more week till his job is done. He stops at Wellsworth as Reggie talks to Biff about him. Later, Doc Emmett L. Brown manages Reggie's time that is 12:05 to get the train running. He and the massive white electric train head on to Knapford as soon as possible. At Maithwaite Crossing, Lucas was in his car driving around circles as he breaks his car down on the tracks. When he tried to open the hood of his car, he heard the massive white electric train's horn. He sped too fast for him as he crashed in front of him. Later, the mechanic put the car engine inside him and he tells Reggie to arrive at Knapford at 12:05. Reggie tries to drive him, but something goes wrong. The massive white electric train's engine is inside Lucas' car and his car's engine is inside him. Lucas drove the car too fast that it crashed into the edge of the bank of the viaduct. At the courthouse, Top Hatt, the father of Sir Topham Hatt tells Reggie and Doc about the new trains. He wants to call Nubby about buying a Stirling Single like Emily. He tells that the Sodor Island Forums are coming tomorrow. He forces to have Reggie getting a new train or else, he will be fired. Reggie and Doc went to Herr Man's Loco Yard to find some new trains. They were searching all over for 9-Volt Lego Trains but they are all Bachmann, Take Along/Take-N-Play, ERTL, Matchbox, GeoTrax, GoldenBear and Pull-Back Locomotives. He asks Herr Mann to find some Lego trains but they are sold out. Herr Man calls Brackett Bellborough to fetch Bessie for 9:00 tomorrow morning. At Winkstead Hall, Brackett told Lord about Bessie at Sodor for 9:00 tomorrow morning so they got changed. Next morning, Marty, Doc, Biff, Rainbow, Bob, and Reggie were waiting for the new train. Doc got very angry and being impatient for the new train. After a while, Bessie arrived while Top Hatt came to see Lord and Brackett Bellborough. He finally brought Reggie to get him back to work. Onboard Bessie, Reggie and Doc drove her with two passenger wagons and a caboose. They were really excited. Top Hatt received a milking for last penny. While they were driving her, They went into a correct direction where the car is not on Maithwaite Crossing. Lucas was on a Toyota Prius and showed it to the man. At Wellsworth, Reggie and Doc are at a celebration as they saw Lucas crashing at the second passenger wagon. Top Hatt arrives, seeing the broken coach wagon as the mechanic trying to fix it. So Reggie and Doc made Bessie pull one coach wagon instead of two. At the viaduct, Reggie notices Lucas' car on the ground next to the river and then he found an engine that belongs to a massive white electric train. They were happy and then they rapidly takes it to Top Hatt waiting at Knapford. Both Reggie and Doc rose their sweat till he had something warm in his pants. Later, Gordon is all repaired and Bessie was taken back to Winkstead Hall while the massive white electric train went back to work. Top Hatt bought a smart new tank engine named Thomas and there were some teething troubles. Locations *Courthouse *Winkstead Hall *Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard *Wellsworth *Maithwaite Featured Characters *Reggie *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Marty McFly *Bob Wycoff (does not speak) *Biff Tannen *Crystal (mentioned) *Rainbow (does not speak) *Lucas *Lord Bellborough *Brackett Bellborough *Huey (does not speak) *Nubby (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Thomas (does not speak) *Bessie (does not speak) *7897 (cameo)